The locating and relocating of objects relative to each other can be frustrating and time consuming. This is particularly true when one object needs to be relocated relative to the other object in substantially the same place. One can image that this is particularly true with regard to a photo shoot so that the lights, camera and subject can be relocated relative to each other so that the photo can be reproduced. Similarly with precision machinery when one machine is moved for maintenance for example it is important that it can be relocated in the same location relative to the other machines so that the machines will work together in the same way.
The challenge of relocating one object relative to the other is particularly problematic in the music industry. The location of the instruments relative to each other and the location of the microphones relative to the instruments can affect the sound produced. The position of everything in the room can affect the sound. Accordingly it is very important to be able to relocate all objects relative to each other when a desired sound is achieved. It will be appreciated that from one song to another the most desirable sound might change and thus the location of the objects might need to be changed. Further, the cost of renting a recording studio can be considerable therefore if one can locate the instruments and equipment quickly and efficiently one can make more productive use of one's recording time. Currently, in the music industry if a band can afford it they will rent the recording studio for an extended period of time and not move the equipment or objects until the album is finished. Clearly this is a very costly solution. Alternatively they will “eye ball” the equipment into the same positions and then either make do or take a considerable amount of time to then adjust the equipment until it sounds essentially the same.
Accordingly it would be desirable to provide a device and method of locating and relocating a first object relative to a second object.